


Let Us Paint

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP painting their room a new color together. Person A is extremely serious about it at first, but gets bored halfway through and starts painting all over Person B, starting a paint war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffyness is good for the soul <3

It seemed a great idea at the time. Of course it took some encouragement from the others ( Natasha’s comparing their apartment to a Siberia prison cell obviously helped, so did Bruce’s unconvincing ‘ it’s…nice…’ comment ) but it didn’t take Steve very long to decide that before the actual move there were some things that needed to be done to the place, mainly a fresh coat of paint. 

They stood in the large but derelict looking living room and stared at the walls, Thor in the most casual outfit Steve had seen him in so far, brows furrowed while he sized up the wall like it was an opponent in battle.

‘ Do you really wish to do this? ‘ he asked, and the captain nodded.

‘ Positive.’

‘ We simply place this paint ..’ Thor vaguely gestured to the cans at their feet.

‘ Yes, on that wall , with these. ‘

Steve held the roller in front of him like a sword and for one tiny fraction of a second he worried that Thor would be offended at doing something as trivial as painting walls. Thor was used to great halls and lavish tapestries, massive sturdy walls which probably didn’t change in centuries and surely weren’t painted by the best warriors of Asgard. This whole endeavor would probably seem horribly silly and petty to him.  
However, the demi-god simply smiled and took one of the rollers in hand.

‘ Let us work! ‘

They were concentrated for a long time, coating the walls in the sandy orange color Steve had picked out the day before. The living room was finished and they moved on to the other areas, kitchen, bathroom, hallway. Steve pondered how strange it actually was, to stand here in his own apartment ( his home ) working alongside his lover ( a man, who would have seen that coming! ) and he felt completely content with the idea of having this place where he could try and start make sense of this crazy era he was in. He felt his excitement grow at the prospect of morning coffees and showers, he would have to get a book case for the large collection he planned on getting, and he should look into getting a photograph of the New York sky line for the bedroom.

_The bedroom…_

Steve couldn’t help but glance to his right where Thor was still neatly painting his side of the wall. It was a delight to watch him move, the strong arms flexing their muscles as the god worked the roller in even and steady strokes, his biceps straining in the short sleeves of his shirt. Up and down, up and down… Memories came rushing through Steve’s mind: those hands around Steve’s wrists, holding him in place, those arms on either side of his face, straining while Thor…

‘ Something is troubling you Steven? ‘

‘ I’m bored..’ Steve declared and it was not a lie. 

They had been working for most of the day and the monotonous task had taken its toll. It also didn’t help that Thor was so close, flexing those damn muscles of his and the sun was hitting his hair at just the right angle. At this point he would not mind having a half-painted hallway with a fully naked Thor on the floor. 

‘ We are almost finished , you will be pleased with the results ‘ Thor said seriously while he soaked his paint roller again.

_**Splat!** _

A large gulp of paint hit Thor on his left cheek and he stood up, a puzzled look on his face.

‘ Is it custom to spar during this type of work? ‘ and Steve saw the corners of Thor’s mouth rise slowly upwards.

‘ Nope ‘

The captain grinned a mischievous smile, the kind that Thor was never able to resist and before Steve realized what was happening a large splash of paint hit him across the chest. As the paint soaked through his shirt he saw Thor pulling his own over his head and tossing it aside.

‘ Your move, captain ‘ 

Steve would finish that hallway some other time, right now all he wanted was Thor, smeared in bright orange and preferably on top of him.


End file.
